


when in doubt, the shirt comes back out

by jeien



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: An Icon Returns, Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: He starts to see some familiar patterns on the mysterious pile, along with some other warm colors. No way. Thinking it too good to be true, Cú uses the blunt end of Gáe Bolg to lift it up.A huge grin creeps onto his features, “No fucking way.”--Cú is reunited with an old companion.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	when in doubt, the shirt comes back out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my piece for the Fate/Cúllection Zine! Many thanks to the Mod Team for making this one of THE best zine experiences I've had as well as to all the people who helped make this zine come together. Y'all are INCREDIBLE!
> 
> Please check out the [zine twitter](https://twitter.com/FateCullection) and check out everyone else's art and written works! 
> 
> Other than that, thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy!

It’s a bright pile sitting conspicuously on top of his bed. His room is as bare-bones as you can get in Chaldea, so of course he’d notice it as soon as he returned from their most recent sortie. _Suspicious_ , Cú thinks as he slowly walks closer, leaving the door open in the very possible case he needs to get the hell out of there. After all, there are too many Servants with a penchant for mischief—and he’d rather not get caught up in another Event Singularity à la Nobunaga or otherwise if he could help it.

He starts to see some familiar patterns on the mysterious pile, along with some other warm colors. _No way._ Thinking it too good to be true, Cú uses the blunt end of Gáe Bolg to lift it up.

A huge grin creeps onto his features, “No _fucking_ way.”

His wrist flicks his lance and sends the pile into the air, where he catches it with ease; Gáe Bolg gets tucked beneath his arm as he holds out the mysterious object: a Hawaiian shirt. His Hawaiian shirt, with its embarrassingly gaudy mix of green and yellow and orange and whatever darker streaks slashed through the ensemble like Nursery Rhyme’s latest finger-painting project.

There’s a note from his Master accompanying it, too.

_I heard from a very reliable source that you had worn something like this in the past. It’s not a Mystic Code or anything, but I hope you like it anyway!_

Cú wastes no time putting it on. The fabric fit snugly against his torso, still loose enough to be comfortable. It takes him back to years left behind—reminds him of simpler moments in what amounted to be an overall convoluted situation.

Honestly, this entire deal with the impending destruction of humanity is even more of a convoluted situation. As he heads out of his room, Cú thinks that this outfit came back right on time.

“God, that thing,” he hears from behind him once the door is locked. He turns to find Emiya standing with a face of recognition and resignation. “Still as loud as I remember it.”

Cú smirks. “Somehow, you just can’t escape it.”

A sigh leaves the Archer’s lips, holding the sentiment of _Unfortunately, it would seem that way_. “I suppose I should count my blessings that it’s not Gilgamesh with…”

—Ah.

Right.

 _That_ outfit. 

The two of them decide not to talk about it further in fear of jinxing the whole matter.

“Hey, you’re wearing it!”

Their Master makes a beeline towards them from down the hall, a grin breaking through the exhaustion of their face. Cú can’t help but let fondness wash over him. He’s relieved that they can still smile even a little bit during these times. 

Master curls a finger by their chin, humming a note of teasing appraisal. “Seems like my reliable source didn’t lie. That shirt really suits you!”

Cú grins. It really does. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to click here to see all the other works in the zine!](https://twitter.com/FateCullection) And make sure you give everyone who participated a follow if you're a fellow blue doggo lover. 
> 
> Come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
